Join The SSS
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Accepting OC inserts from this website and my other one. This story is a team up of me and LadyLilith098 on this site. Neither of us own the Anime, and we only own some of the characters.
1. Before It Starts

**_Prologue ~ Before It Starts_**

 _Bang_

That's all I heard, before all sounds faded.

 _Pain_

That's all I feel, before I could feel nothing.

 _A face_

The horrified expression and mouth open in no doubt a scream I could not hear. That was all I saw before the world went dark.

 _A moment_

That's how long it all lasted, even if it felt like so much longer.

 _Flowers, and the sun_

That's all I saw, when I woke up.

* * *

 _Crash_

That's all I heard, before it was much too silent.

 _Pain_

That's all I felt before all feeling faded.

 _A car_

That's all I saw before darkness took over.

 _A minute_

Was all the time it consumed.

 _The sky_

Was all I saw when it was over.


	2. Rooftop Jokes

**_Chapter 1 - Rooftop Jokes_**

I groaned as I sat up, noticing the flowers that covered my vision as the sun shone down on what seemed to be a garden. Standing up showed that I was not alone, a silver haired girl was walking in the direction of a large building that I could only guess was a school. Something told me I should go there to, though, I had never seen the place before. I reached out to my sister through our connection. We called it our 'Twin Telepathy' and we could reach each other from almost anywhere, even if we were at opposite ends of the earth.

'Where are you' I asked

'I think I'm on the top of a building!'

'You're where!?! How on Earth did you get there!?!'

'HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!'

'Well I certainly don't know the answer!'

'Well, where the heck are you my dear twin!' She sassed.

'I think it's a garden, and there's was girl who went over to the school.'

'A school…..I think I'm on the roof of it.'

'Okay then, stay there. I wanna see what it looks like up there!'

'Wait a sec! I think I can see you!'

'Really, Okay, I'm jumping up and down now, are you sure it's me?'

'Yeah! Well, let me clean my off my glasses first…'

'I told you to just get contacts, like I did.'

'I don't want to poke my eye with my finger twice a day. Glasses are way safer.''

'You can't see me clearly, but I'm rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out'

'There, clean! Okay~ Where are you? WAIT! I see a baked potato!"

'SUCH RUDENESS! You better watch yourself, cause here I come Missy!'

'Really now? Welp, I'm just gonna lock the door to the rooftop'

'That won't help you if I find a janitor, or a teacher!' I say, running towards the school.

'Not if he can't understand you. I mean, look at you run! SO UNGRACEFUL!'

'SUCH RUDENESS DIRECTED STRAIGHT AT ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!'

'In case you hadn't noticed, we're sisters and I'm just giving you constructive criticism.'

'Well then, you keep up with your job, I'm inside Miss priss *que evil laughing*'

'I don't like the sound of that laugh…...Or your voice'

'Die a horrible death wench!'

'Relax, I was kidding *mumbles* for the most part.'

'Well great, cause I just found a classroom, oh, wait, that girl is here! She's sitting inside!'

I skidded to a stop in front of the class, seeing the girl through the window. While wondering if I should go in or keep going, the door opens and the teacher looked upset. He was practically fuming, I could see the smoke coming out of his ears. It was hard to stiffle a laugh.

"Northern, why are you late to my class!"

"Y-Your class?" I stuttered, unsure of what he meant.

"Yes, for being late, you will get detention, and where on God's green earth is your sister!"

"Sister! W-What sister?" I replied before nervously laughing while avoiding eye contact.

'YOU DID NOT JUST-'

Man, his face was so red, he was so angry, and I once again wanted to laugh, almost forgetting the situation. An idea sprung to mind, and I smiled innocently at the teacher.

'Okay then, if you really don't want me to act like I have no idea…'

"Oh, you mean Lilith, right? Well sir, she locked herself up on the roof, I was going to get her idiotic behind, but…"

Lilith stood on the edge of the rooftop, 'I swear to Buddha, Allah, Christ, that I will jump off this building!

'Don't do that! I don't wanna have to scrape you of the dang sidewalk!'

The teacher cleared his throat, irritated, and practically spat, "Listen to me when I'm speaking to you, Lilly. Go. Get. Your. Sister. Now. Do I make myself clear?"

'Say it don't spray it man.'

I laughed a little, much to the teachers further irritation. Once I collected myself, I looked back at the teacher.

"Did you hear me sir? She locked herself up there, I need the keys."

"Lilly!" I heard a voice call from the classroom. At first I was startled, but I glanced around the teacher to see who it was.

'That voice? It sounds familiar.'

I smiled as my sister said that, seeing the face of the one of our best friends, Mimi Harmonette. I smiled and waved to her before the teacher handed me the keys to the roof.

"Sir, may I go with her? It may take two of us to get Lilith down if she really wants to stay up there." Mimi said.

Lilith peered over the building's edge, 'Huh? I wonder how long it will take me to hit the ground?'

"Don't you dare jump Lilith!" I accidentally yelled out loud. Needless to say, everyone in the class was surprised and looking at me as if I were crazy.

'Calm down! I couldn't even jump if I wanted too, there are metal fences surrounding the place.'

I sighed in relief as I heard her say that and motioned for Mimi to follow me as we made our way to the roof.

'Or maybe I could? All I have to do is climb the fence?' She pondered, debating whether or not to follow through with her plan.

'Stop it, please! I really am about to cry here, quit playing around'

'Alright, Alright. But that won't stop me from putting a chair against the doorknob like they do in movies!' Lilith thought as she took a conveniently placed chair and placed it against the door.

'Me and Mimi against a chair. Alright then, guess we should just give up.' I said, voice filled with sarcasm. Mimi and I were now making our way up the many flights of stairs towards the roof top.

'Me and science against a baked potato and a puppy. Seems like a fair challenge.'

Mimi and I finally arrived at the door, unlocked it, and with some combined effort, it opened. Strangely, my twin sister was nowhere to be found. With confused faces, we both made our way onto the roof in search of Lilith.

"Where is she?" Mimi asked.

"I'm positive that she was up here?"

Suddenly a loud slam could be heard, I turned around and saw that the door was closed! Mimi ran towards the door and began banging on it. I could see Lilith laughing through the small window as I too approached.

"This was too easy!" She teased, skipping down the stone steps.

'LILITH! COME BACK HERE AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!'

'Sis, it was never locked in the first place.'


	3. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


	4. Learn The Truth

**_Chapter Two ~ Learn the truth_**

"So Mimi, how did you get here?" Lilly asked, her and Lilith looking at the girl.

"I don't really remember actually. What I do remember is that I was dreaming before. It had to be a dream, because in it, I died and it felt so real. I woke up right outside the school, so I just kinda went in and rolled with it. Lilly came in not long after I got to that class, which made me so confused. Anyways, how did you guys get here."

"Same for me really, I woke up in that garden over there." Lilly explained, pointing to the garden, which could be seen from the roof they were currently sitting on, eating their lunch, or rather, what they purchased from the vendors. It was still there first day, so they didn't really know where anything but the classes were."In my dream, I got shot, and Mimi was there, screaming."

"Where was I?" Lilith asked, she was surprised to hear that she didn't play a part in her only sister's so called demise.

"You weren't there, sorry." Lilly apologized upon the realization. It was strange, Lilith usually appeared in every single one of her dreams.

"It's not your fault, your brain knows I wouldn't be stupid enough to be there if that happened."

"Sure it was, or maybe I just didn't see you."

"Well, would you like to hear my dream?"

"Alright, what happened in yours?"

"In mine, I was ran over by a truck that had a weird logo on the side of it." Lilith described as she played with strands of her hair in thought.

Mimi's eyes widened, "Really! Do you remember what the logo looked like?"

"Umm...I think It had three S's on the side inside a circle."

"That's weird, in my dream, that was on the guy's jacket." Lilly pointed out.

"Hey guys, I think I had the same dream as Lilly! After she died, he shot me! How is that even possible!" Mimi shouted, piecing together the scattered memories of her own death.

"How should we know...Anyway I have Music next and I don't feel going! _So_ , Lilly, you're going for me, you've always been better at it. What do you have?" Lilith said, giving her sister no room for argument.

"I have Art so I guess that would work. We need to get ourselves some hair dye and _you_ a pair of contacts. Give me your glasses, we should be able to pull this off. Let's go!"

The three girls headed into the school, somehow knowing exactly where to go to get to the twins dorm room. Once inside, they got to work on getting out the materials they needed in order to switch places. It had to be done fairly quickly, but they were used to rushing it. Lilly went to work putting the temporary white dye through her waist length black hair. Which took longer than expected since she had trouble getting her hair the right shade to match her sister's. Once she was finished, her hair looked incredible! While she did that, her sister was doing the same but with black dye, also taking a large amount of time to get the right color.

After that, Lilly slipped into some lighter clothes while Lilith put on darker clothing before grabbing a bag filled with Bobby pins. The girls then placed them within their hair, using more and more until their hair looked shoulder length and was styled the way they wanted. Lilly and Lilith smiled at the mirror, and Lilith put on contracts while Lilly put on glasses, completing the looks. Mimi, who had been outside the room, was let in by Lilith to see how it turned out. She looked between the two, trying to find anything to tell her who was who.

"So did you guys really switch, cause I'm not so sure."

' _How could she confuse me with a baked potato! I'm clearly the better looking one!'_ Lilith thought.

"SUCH RUDENESS DIRECTED STRAIGHT AT US!" Lilly shouted, over exaggerating the situation like she tended to do most of the time. Mimi looked at her again, searching and failing once again for anything that have it away other than her behavior. "You two are very talented at switching. If she hadn't said that I wouldn't even know the difference."

"Yep!" The twins said in unison. Walking out of the room, along with their friend. The three walked to classes together before breaking off, going to Mimi's class first since the twins had classes across the hall from each other. Once the two parted, classes began and both were thrilled with their choice to switch.

About halfway through Art Lilith noticed a girl with purple hair watching her as if she were out of the ordinary. This caught Lilith's attention as she turned and waved to the girl, who in return smiled and mouthed "meet me after class."

Lilith was a bit taken back, though, she nodded her head, not really intending to go alone though. She pointed to the ceiling, signaling they would talk on the roof, and the other nodded in agreement.

Once classes ended, Lilith ran across the hall to grab her sister before running back out and going to Mimi's class. The two girls were dragged by the third as she explained what happened and where they were going. When the steps leading up to the roof were reached, the girls paused. Each person took a deep breath before Lilly, who still looked like Lilith turned to her twin.

"Let me and Mimi go first, maybe they'll think we're bodyguards, and then we could share them off." Lilly said, glancing to Mimi with a determined look in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, okay, but don't forget that you're wearing my glasses! You break them you buy them!"

"Okay then, Mimi, you first!"

"Why me!?"

"Cause we look related, so you go first and try to scare them, and I'll be the sister who had Anger issues and is overprotective. That is a deadly combination." Mimi seemed to want to say something, but decided against it. She sighed before turning and starting up the steps, Lilly following after five steps behind, and Lilith five steps after her. On the roof was not only the girl from Art, but many others as well.

"Lilly, glad you could make it! Are they your friends?" asked the girl. The three friends looked around at the people who gathered around them. At this point, none of them could find it in them to anger these people. The fact that one guy had a halberd (A/N: I don't think I have to say this, but I will, Noda is an idiot) only made it worst. After a moment though, Lily, still dressed as Lilith, spoke up, still trying to act tough.

"Yeah, what of it." The girls eyes landed on her, and the guy with the halberd began glaring at her.

"We would like for the three of you to join the SSS battlefront. We are rebelling against God for the unfair lives we had when we were alive."

"You're going to do...What?" Lilith asked, trying to understand the new information, but it began to become a bit overwhelming, especially the part "when they were alive".

' _What does she mean by when they were alive? Do you think this is some kinda twisted joke?'_ asked her sister's voice in her head, momentarily calming her.

"We are rebelling against God for the unfair lives we had." The girl said answering her question.

 _'I don't know, but this is weird. I'm not sure I wanna be here anymore, we should just leave.'_ thought Lilly, feeling uncomfortable under the many foreign gazes.

"By now, you should know that you're dead."

The three girls blood ran cold, and a sinking feeling came over them as they paled, before Mimi slowly began stepping backwards. Her eyes as wide as saucers from the information she had just unwillingly received.

"No, we can't be dead, we can't! I still had so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted see. I couldn't keep my promise to Jessica, the one about helping her get away from your uncle. This has to be a joke." Minah, who was in denial, laughed before turning to her twin companions, "Right Lilith? Right Lilly? It's just a joke?"

Tears sprang to the girl's eyes as silence overtook of her two friends. She was on the verge of crying, her eyes becoming a light shade of pink as proof. Mimi's entire world came crashing down in a matter of seconds scattering debris all across her fragile psyche. Even with that occurring in her mind, one single question still remained "Why?".

Lilith did not take to kindly to the tortured look on her friend's face, but she was unsure of what to do or say in this situation, ' _Do you think, that maybe the dreams were real?'_ There was a moment of silence in the mental connection, before her sister replied in a weak voice.

' _Yeah. I think they were. I think… they might be telling the truth. We're dead, aren't we?'_ Another pause, before Lilith's broken voice spoke over the connection.

' _I think…we were,' Deep down in the pit of her stomach, Lilith had known the painful truth all along. She remembered every vivid detail of her death, such as how she was pushed by a mysterious figure into oncoming traffic. The young girl was_ _ **murdered**_ _, she was innocently waiting for the light to turn green at a crowded crosswalk near a busy intersection when it happened. Lilith promised herself that she would never tell her sister of what truly occurred on the day she left the world of the living. If the truth were to be revealed everyone she cared about, whether dead or alive would be put in danger._

Her and Lilly then turned their heads towards Mimi, who was now sobbing in a fetal position on the floor of the roof. With sorrowful smiles, they both went over to her and positioned themselves so that they were on opposite sides of their friend. Soon enough Mimi found herself engulfed in a warm, comforting hug, much like how a mother would embrace her.

"You remember those dreams we had?" Lilith asked, earning a nod of the head from Mimi as her tears lessened. Knowing her friends were there made it less painful, but only a little. It would take a lot more than that to repair the damage that has been dealt. She was lucky enough to not go into shock, or worse, a state of hysteria.

"They were real" Lilly finished, helping her twin pull the girl up into a depressed stance while they headed back into the school building. But stopped momentarily at the top of the descending staircase prior to speaking to the members of SSS battlefront, "Our answer to your question is no." She said in unison with her sister as they continued down the stairs, carefully taking talongiends arms and leading her back to their dorm room.


	5. Ty Regalin

**_Chapter Three ~ Ty Regalin_**

+Ty Regalin

 _The shattering of the glass_

That's what I heard, before no sounds entered.

 _Pain_

That's what I felt, before all feeling vanished.

 _Blood_

The carpet stained with the red color, was all I saw, before everything was gone

 _Five minutes_

I think that's how long it lasted

 _A white room, empty of all but beds and curtains._

That's all I saw when my eyes opened again.

I woke up in a white room, with nothing but beds lined the walls, and I couldn't help but wonder where I was. Remembering what had just happened, I felt around my head, trying to find the warm, sticky, crimson liquid. Finding nothing, I brushed it off as a dream, before getting up and leaving the room. Walking around the hallways, I decided that I had been in the nursing office of a school, a big one at that.

I wandered around the hallways for about an hour, memorizing where everything was before going back to a door that I assumed led to the roof. It was quiet up there, and it provided a good place to think. I tried my best to figure out how I had gotten here, but nothing came to mind that seemed plausible.

' _Maybe I passed out, and then someone brought me here? No, they would take me to a hospital of something. Maybe I got here on my own? No, I'd definitely remember that. Maybe Mimi or Lilly and Lilith brought me here? No, they wouldn't abandon me if they had.'_

A new thought came to mind as I remembered what I had been told two days before. Tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered.

' _That's right, they couldn't anyways, their dead. It's all my fault, I couldn't protect them.'_

 **Flashback Time!**

 _Ty walked back to his house after a party at Randa's house. Mimi and Lilly had left after their band performed, Lilly saying she had a headache, and Lilith couldn't come because she needed to cover up the bruises from her latest beating, and it was too much work for one night that she would get punished for anyways. My band had to play after the girls, so I couldn't go with them, and Lilly had insisted on Mimi staying, but she was too stubborn to listen._

 _They left, and soon after, he got a sickening feeling in his stomach that something had happened. His suspicions were confirmed when he finished playing and checked his phone, noticing immediately the lack of messages from Lilly and Mimi that they were to send when they arrived home. By now, they should have been there. Ty hurried to pack his things and ran out of the house, saying a quick goodbye to his friends on the way out._

 _When he arrived at his home, the two men in suites at his door were making their way to a car, and he hurried to catch them before they left. He by caught them as they began backing out of the driveway._

" _Wait!"_

" _What is it boy, we're in a hurry" said the first one, whom had black hair with greys every now and then._

" _Wait a second, are you Ty Regalin?" the second man asked, his hair was light brown, and looked much younger than his partner._

" _Yes sir, that would be me." Ty answered. The answer brought a look of pity to both officers, as they shared a look before being again._

" _Hey Ty, are you friends with the girl who lives next door, and the two that live on the other side of her?" The brunette asked._

" _You mean Mimi, Lilith, and Lilly? Yeah, we're the best of friends, have been since kindergarten."_

" _Well son, sorry to tell you this, But all three of them have been found dead." The black haired one said, finally speaking up._

" _What? Your joking right?" Ty asked, a look of horror in his brown eyes._

" _Sorry kid, but we're not. My condolences." The older said, casting his gaze downwards._

" _I'm sorry for your loss." Said the younger one as the car once again started moving away from the house. Ty ran inside, not stopping until he reached his room, where he collapsed, unable to hold back tears._

 **Flashback over**

' _Man, that dream I had was intense though'_

The door opened and out came a girl with purple hair, and a ginger haired guy. They seemed to have been talking, until they saw me. For a moment, it was quiet, them looking at me and me looking back at them, until I finally broke the silence.

"Hey, who are you two?"

"My name is Yurippe, and this is Otonashi. Who are you?" The girl, Yurippe, asked me in a sassy voice that I would expect from Lilith.

"Names Ty, Ty Regalin. Nice to meet ya."

"Sure. So Ty, we want ask you a question." The girl said.

"Shoot."

"Will you join the SSS?"

"The what?"

"The SSS. We are rebelling against God for the unfair lives we had."

"Had? So your lives aren't unfair anymore?"

"We don't have lives anymore. This is the land of the afterlife."

"Huh? Awesome. I'm gonna go back inside, cool of, take a nap, and then figure out why my mind is messing with me. See ya!" I said, getting up and heading for the door.

"You just had a dream where you died, did you not?" The girl said, causing me to stop and turn around.

"How did you know that?" I said, starting to become a little uneasy.

"Because it wasn't a dream Ty. You are dead and this is the afterlife for people who thought their real lives were unfair. Now, will you join the SSS?" She said, seemingly routing out of her own patience.

"Just stay away from me, alright. I want nothing to do with your freaky nonsense." I said, exiting the roof and ignoring anything else they said.

***Change POV to third person***

Ty rushed down the stairs and went to the lowest floor to the building before remembering that he was in a school. He looked around with wide eyes at the bustling crowd of students who walked past him on their way to what seemed to be lunch. Unsure of where he was and what to do, he just stood there, frozen in place. At Least until he saw it, a pair of all too familiar heads, one had hair as white as snow while the other was a bold black. They were approaching him, or rather the staircase placed behind him.

"Lilly! Lilith!" He shouted with utter excitement, drawing the attention of the two females.

Tears of happiness began falling from their eyes as they both tackled him in a bone crushing hug, "TY! You're here!"

Even though it was painful, he returned the embrace with a sorrowful smile on his face, "I-I thought I lost you guys...Forever," He said as he wiped away tears that he never knew existed.

After a few minutes the twins released themselves from the hug, "Technically you did," Lilith stated, earning an elbow to her side from none other than her lovely sister.

Lilly laughed awkwardly at the sight of Ty's confused expression, "Have you seen Mimi yet?" She asked joyfully.

"No...You mean Mimi's here too! Where is she!" His once depressed eyes filled with a mixture of happiness and relief upon discovering his deceased friends were actually alive (technically).

"She should still be in the classroom finishing up an assignment,"

"Less talking, more running!" Lilith shouted as she grabbed his hand and began leading him through the various hallways towards Mimi's whereabouts, her sister following close behind.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mi is _dying_ to see you!" Lilly shouted from behind.

' _You do realize that we're already dead?_ Lilith thought _,_ using the girl's connection

' _I'm not an idiot. I did not intend to make a pun, however it fits the situation. You know what this means though, right?'_

' _That you're really bad at making puns?'_

' _Yeah, that too, but more importantly, TY IS FREAKIN DEAD!'_

' _Obviously!'_

' _Your cruel. Most of our closest friends are dead now and you act like you don't care. Do you think he knows yet?'_

' _He probably thinks he had some sort of strange dream. Also I do care, but keep in mind that we're not alone here anymore.'_

' _Yeah. I guess you're right. We're almost at Mimi's class now.'_

"Ty! We're almost there~ You can finally see your girlfriend again!" Lilith teased the now blushing boy.

"She's not my girlfriend, you two know that. We are not, never have been, and will never be dating"

"You will if we have anything to say about it~" Lilly said in a singsong voice

"You'll be smooching in no time!" Lilith proclaimed *cue evil laughter*.

"S-stop it you two! P-please quit messing around."

"Awe, he thinks we're playing!" Lilly said, giggling before looking pointedly at her sister. "Ty and Mimi, sitting in a tree…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came love~"

"Then came marriage!" Lilly cut in.

"Then came Timi with a baby carriage,"

"Timi! Is that our ship name now!"

Mimi, who had come out during the end of the song looked around confused at her friends. "Who's ship name is it?" She asked while approaching the trio, still oblivious to Ty's presences.

"Mimi!" Ty shouted in excitement while running towards the bespectacled beauty (haha, beyond the boundary humor) before he embraced the girl in a bear hug, spinning her around in excitement.

"Ty! You're here!" She responded, returning the hug.

"So much for 'We are not dating'," Lilly whispered.

' _NOW KISS!'_ Her sister thought while pretending to push Mimi's and Ty's heads together.

Lilly and Lilith broke out into laughter, the other two not knowing what was going on. The three headed to the library and Lilly read while they caught up, putting in her own to sense when she felt like it.

"Okay, so I had this weird dream where you all died and I did to a while after. My dad killed me in the dream. He broke a beer bottle over my head."

"Yeah, your dad a ばか." Lilly said, putting her book down.

"A ばか?" Ty questioned.

"Yeah! A total ばか!" Lilith agreed.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"Do not trouble yourself with learning our language innocent one." Lilly joked

"Don't call me innocent one, please."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Whatever you say Mi."


	6. Meeting Rina

**_Chapter Four - Meeting Rina._**

' _This is both so great and so terrible.'_ Lilly said through the connection, not awake enough to talk to her sister. The twins lay in silence as it was past curve, and late at night. Mimi was in the room next door, and Ty was in the boys dorm.

' _How so baked potato?'_

' _Don't call me baked potato ghost girl.'_

' _You're the one that always talks about ghosts!'_

' _You're the one that always looks like one.'_

' _What a terrible sister you are.'_

' _Yeah yeah. Anyways, it's incredible that we're here, since we're like family.'_

' _You, me, Mimi, and Ty?'_

' _Yes. It's sad, because we're all dead. I kinda miss our other friends too.'_

' _Yeah, I get what you mean.'_

' _Do you think Mom ended up here?'_ She asked. Lilith frowned and looked over at her sister. There mother was not a subject they normally talked about. She had died in a car crash when the girls were five. It had been a sad day for all involved or who had family involved. Their mom, the other driver, and their Aunt Claire had all had their lives taken that day. About a month later, their Uncle Thomas took his own life. That year had been one of the worse, and a week later, their father became an abusive alcohol to them. That was around the time that Mimi moved in next door, and it was partially their fault the last person moved out. The sounds of the abuse carried over to next door, along with threats of murder if anyone should tell. At the same time, Ty lived two doors down from them, dealing with his own abusive father.

' _Maybe. I don't think so though. If she had, I think we would have seen her by now.'_

' _Yeah, your right.'_ Lilly said, closing her eyes and sending mental pictures to her sister. Memories that they had shared.

They played on, most a memory that brought them happiness, a few that showed them they were not alone.

 _The first time they met Mimi while in the backyard. She climbed over the fence to play with them that day, and it became their daily routine._

 _The day their father had come home late, and they got to eat with Mimi and her parents._

 _When they were in her backyard and saw Ty for the first time through his window, signaling for him to come out._

 _The time the twins found out he was being abused too, that their father wasn't the only one that would do that to his children. The same day, that they made a pact to always stick together._

 _The day they added Mimi into the pact._

 _Meeting their friends in high school, a girl with had moved into a house near them._

 _The four of them having dinner at Mimi's, and movie nights when Ty, Lilly, and Lilith's parents were out._

 _A Christmas party with their cousins, where they got band equipment._

 _Seeing Ty and Mimi smile when they asked if they wanted to start a band._

 _Watching them play their instruments, Ty a natural on the drums, Mimi unstoppable on the keyboard, both of them playing guitars. Asking their cousins, Matt and Zack to be in it on the same day and finding out Zack was great on guitar, and Matt was a master songwriter._

 _When the twins started helping out with lyrics._

 _Their first show to Mimi's parents, the second one during school when they invaded the band room. Playing for an audience at one of the concerts for the school, being scored, all during freshman year in high school._

 _Sophomore year, when they put on their first live show in front of hundreds of people there to see them, the happiness on Matt's face when they didn't leave him out, bringing him on stage to show the world their songwriter. The first time they went to the recording studio. When they were asked to go on world tour._

 _When they first saw Mimi in the afterlife, and the first time they saw Ty._

The slideshow ended, both girls smiling, and both drifting off into slumber.

"Wake up!"came the voice of a slightly annoyed Mimi.

"What do you want little one." Lilith asked, and Lilly stifled a laugh.

"It's time to get up, come on. I need to talk to you three." Lilly opened her left eye, only a bit, to find Ty sitting in her desk chair, him not looking fully awake either.

"Hi Ty-chi."

"Hey Lil Dark One." Ty responded, and Lilly smiled, getting up from her bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Lilith, get up!" Mimi yelled, hitting her with a pillow she pulled off of Lilly's bed.

"Hit me again and you won't have an arm." Lilith said, sitting up in bed, covering all but her face with her blanket.

"Ah, she has awakened." Ty said from his seating place.

"Yes Dumbo, I'm awake. Anything else you'd like to point out you useless baboon."

"Such offence." Ty said, a little loud, leaning towards the bathroom door so Lilly would hear.

"SUCH RUDENESS!" came a voice from the bathroom, Mimi and Ty breaking into laughing fits.

"But really, Lilith isn't a morning person, so you may want to watch what you say for a while, right ghost girl?"

"Shut your mouth baked potato, before I shut it for you."

"I'm sorry, were you saying something peasant? You should watch how you speak to your queen Lilith."

"Ha, as if! You wish you were as perfect as me. I am the queen, not you. You look more like a horse that a queen anyways."

"SUCH RUDENESS DIRECTED STRAIGHT. AT. ME!"

"Yeah yeah, would you shut up now." Lilith said, pulling herself, and blanket out of the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Okay ghost girl."

The door to the bathroom closed as Lilith entered, it, and Lilly sighed, before going towards the door.

"Are you really going to leave us?" Ty asked.

"You two could come with me if you want, but I wouldn't suggest it. Lilith will be mad when she finds out I left, but I wanted to go see something."

"Yeah okay, but come on back when your done so we can head to class."

"Okay big brother, I'll be sure to come back." Lilly said before walking out of her room. She locked the door and turned around, only to bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" The person said.

"Sorry!" Lilly replied, getting a good look at the girl who had fallen. She had blonde hair up in two buns to the sides, with the rest falling at her shoulder. The girl rolled her eyes, but as she was about to retort, Lilith walked out, fully dressed in casual clothing and glaring at her sister

"What are you guys doing?" Lilith asked, annoyed, "I was gone for five minutes and Rina is already on the floor."

"Oh, so you're more concerned about this friend of your, who, by the way, I had no idea you know, being on the ground than your own sister, who your friends may or may not have attacked!" Lilly growled out.

"Well I see your face everyday so I don't really need to look at it that much, unlike with Rina." The white haired twin explained, giving her friend a playful wink.

"So mean! To! Mimi! Lilith is being mean! Make ghost girl be nice!" Lilly complained as To and Mimi walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Maybe Ghost girl doesn't want to be nice!" Lilith protested while helping Rina back up to her feet, "You, out of all people, should understand my personality."

"Oh! I get it now! I understand why she's being so nice to this girl and not me! Ty! Mimi! Do you wanna know why?" Lilly said, excitement shining in her eyes. "But first, I'm so happy for you Lilith!"

Lily's twin sister narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Just what are you getting at sis?"

Lilly stood up from her place still on the ground, and looked away from her sister, and towards Mimi and Ty.

"Sure, why?" Ty asked, smiling at her as he caught her wink.

"It's because… LILITH FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" she explained, before shooting down the hallway with speed quicker than the flash.

Lilith's face grew red with anger, "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA ACTUALLY JUMP OFF THE ROOF THIS TIME!" She began, angrily shouting, "WHY ARE PEOPLE ALWAYS QUESTIONING MY SEXUALITY!"

"Who, other than Lilly, has ever questioned your sexuality? Besides she was just messing with you." Ty said, laughing, and buying Mimi time while she escaped to the door at the roof Just for safety measures.

As soon as the last word left Ty's mouth, he slipped on a banana peel that he never knew existed. Lilith would have laughed if she wasn't so angry, instead a small smirk formed on her lips as the same phenomenon happened to her sister. "KARMA!" She shouted while sprinting towards the roof. Getting there only to find Mimi blocking the door.

 _'Karma, huh. It's a witch, right? Did you forget about our connection already, dear sister?'_ Lilly said through their connection.

' _Did I?'_

Running up the stairs, Lilith dodged Mimi's lengthy arms and used a key (that she didn't even know she had) to open the door and slammed it closed behind her.

' _All this paranormal phenomena! And you wonder why I call you ghost girl'_

'Well, I am dead after all. Nothing surprises me anymore.

As soon as that thought was relayed to Lilith's sister, a strange noise caught her attention. The white haired twin turned her head to the left to find none other than agents of the S.S.S., the ones that stole the lives of the girls, wearing their eerie, black uniforms. Then after looking at their faces, she realized that one of the men among them was the very one that pushed her into oncoming traffic.

'Nevermind!'

' _I know, I know, I'm coming up no-'_ the connection was lost, and Lilly was cut off mid sentence as she felt a force push her back. She fell down the stairs that she had been climbing up, her vision gone black.

Lilith grabbed the closest thing she could find, a shovel, and held it up in front of her in a defensive stance. Hands trembling from fear, her breath shaking from dreaded anxiety.

It was then she realized she could hear a pounding on the door, and looked back through the small window the to see punch Mimi in the head, knocking her out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US! FROM ME!" Lilith shouted.

The men in black smirked as one came up from behind her and put a sack over her head. Lilith fought, but she could feel a needle prick her skin, and soon after, she passed out.

"Now rest, Dark Maid, rest well."

Another member that was nearby also spoke, "She will be revived and Lucifer's daughter will soon be returned to him."

With that said, Lilith lost consciousness and slipped into the realm of her dreams, or in this instance, her nightmares.


	7. Joining the Rebels

**_Chapter Five - Joining The Rebels_**

By the time Lily had regained consciousness, Mimi's face was hovering over hers, with expectant eyes. After blinking her eyes and suppressing the pounding in her head, Lilly realized that her head was resting in Mimi's lap. Ty and Rina off to the side, trying to knock down a door, it seemed, and memories came back as soon as the door fell.

"Lilith!" Lilly screamed as she jumped up, rushing onto the rooftop to find it empty. "Wha…"

The black haired twin tried to reach out on the connection, but failed, knowing that it only ever meant trouble. Her eyes widened, tears glazing over them as she turned to her friends, both of their hearts breaking as they understood with just that look, exactly how this could turn out. Rina looked in between the three, confusion obvious on her face as she finally spoke.

"Okay, can you three stop doing that whole, friends for life telepathy like thing and tell me what the hell's going on!?"

Lilly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her, and answering. "I can't reach Lilith through the mental connection. This only ever happens when we are asleep or purposefully blocking each other out. Last time this happened, it was me, and I got knocked out, had a concussion, and was in the hospital for a month due to injury. What's more is that our physical one is still in tact, same as then. I can tell because of the headache I have, it's weird, not from my own head, it's from hers"

She didn't know when she started crying, just that when she finished, Ty and Mimi had both ended up hugging her, and her tears were falling freely down her face.

"Will, if the living sisters bond is gone, how the heck are we suppose to find her? Let's stop being whining brats and actually do something."

"I may not be able to reach her mentally, but I can still try to use the physical bond to find her." Lilly said, whipping her tears.

"Let's hope she's not to far." Ty said.

"Yeah, I'll try to see through her eyes, it will at least let us know if she's awake."

"Alright." Mimi began.

"Just be careful!" Ty finished.

"Yeah, try not to die, idiot twin. Make sure smart twin is okay." Rina added, earning a glare from the girl.

With that Lilly slowly closed her eyes and began to concentrate on reaching her sister through their nearly disconnected bond. As a result her head began to ache even more, but they did not stop her from continuing the attempt. The feeling of joy overwhelmed her senses as she finally succeed.

"I see trees, a lot of them, and the members of the SSS that killed us." Lilly said through clenched teeth.

"Are you able to tell where she is?"

"No, and that's a problem, especially with the SSS there, but the fact that I can see means she'll wake up soon. I also heard them whispering something about a plan. I couldn't hear a lot though, just bits and pieces. Something about reforming her? Whatever, I don't care, we need to get her back before they get a chance to do anything."

"Great idea Sherlock, but how exactly are we gonna do that? We don't know this area well, and we don't know anyone here."

"Yes we do." Mimi said, voice serious.

"Who would that be teddy bear?" Rina said, rolling her eyes.

"Us." A voice said from the door. Everyone turned to find the members of the SSS standing there, watching them. Yuri seemed to be the one who spoke.

"And why would you help us, exactly? What do you want in return?"

"For you to join the SSS! The name changes often, and is in need of another change now, try to think of one while we walk," Yuri said, motioning for them to follow.

"Oh yeah, I think I got one, The Live Players." Lilly said.

"The Revengers Two?" Ty suggested, receiving a pointed look from Mimi, a laugh from Lilly, silence from the SSS, and a "Why Two?" From Rina.

"What? If Thor can make The Revengers One, We can make the Second on, and it will be even stronger!"

"The first group blew up an entire planet battling the Goddess of death Hella, and managed to get all the other Asgardians on a spaceship so they didn't die in the crossfire." Lilly pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I mean yeah, but Thanos is coming and…"

"NOOOO!" Lilly screamed out of nowhere.

"What's wrong!" Mimi and Ty asked together.

"We're gonna miss Infinity Wars!" Lilly said, sobbing a bit afterwards.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, did dying ruin your chances of seeing your precious movie? Cause if you haven't noticed, your sister was just kidnapped by the same people that killed you, so if you really want revenge, get it saving her. Besides, don't you think that takes priority over Infinity Warp or whatever anyways?"

"Well yes, but I already know that _she_ doesn't love me. Movies are always there… Especially when it's Marvel, and besides, I'm also missing Deadpool 2. Did you hear me! DEADPOOL 2 WON'T WAIT FOR ME!" Lilly cried.

"Baby." Rina said, walking away.

"I feel your pain and everything, but yeah, we gotta get the rest of the group back together before we finish complaining about all the things we're gonna miss." Mimi said

"I HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED BLACK PANTHER YET THOUGH!"

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Shouted Rina while aggressively shrugging her shoulders.

"TRAITOR!" Lilly shouted. Ty rubbed the back of his neck, giving a half smile.

"Maybe they'll have a copy come here when they come out on DVD?" He suggested

"Why the heck would dead people need DVD's," Rina sassed.

"You know what Rina? I just figured out why Lilith is the only person who likes you as a person, much less as a friend." Lilly said

Rina through gang signs, "Cuz we're soul twins."

"No, me and her are twins, it's because your a demon, and she's into that freaky shit."

"I'm a devil, get it right." Rina flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Huh? Who would've thought that sissy would find herself a devil in the afterlife. You two are perfect for eachother, Like Ty and Mimi."

"If you think I'm a devil, wait until you see Lilith ticked off. It even scares me... _ME_!"

"Dude. Once again, I'm the sister, not you. I _have_ seen her ticked of, and I know how to handle her. We both know how to handle each other when we're pissed."

"For now, you said it yourself, they're planning to reform her. The Lilith we know might disappear if we don't hurry up and find her."

"Okay but hold on, when did I say that they're reforming her? That's like, a major plot point we haven't discussed yet."

"You literally mentioned it five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah… Sorry, I have a selective memory."

"So news about brainwashing your sister is not important?"

"Or maybe them washing her is affecting me…"

"Sweetie, that's not how brainwashing works."

"That's kinda how our memory does though. Anything from the others mind will disappear once the original person forgets."

"Sounds far-fetched to me. If anything, they made Lilith force you to forget that memory."

"Which one… We've shared multiple, but I can't remember what they were."

Ty thought it was time to speak, "Maybe, there forcing Lilith to delete both of your important memories in order to weaken the bond and eventually break it."

"Welp, let's find female Bucky before we have to deal with an amnesiac baked potato." Yuri said while walking down the final set of stairs before the labs. The others quickly followed, thinking of plans to rescue their missing friend before it's too late. School had long since ended, so everyone decided to the computer lab so they could research the area Lilly saw in her brief visual connection with her sister.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you are not allowed to call either of us any of that. Only closest friends can call us nicknames." Lilly said, sending a pointed look to everyone other than Ty and Mimi. The three of them walked to a computer in the back. Ty working on the computer as Mimi and Lilly watched from behind.

As they worked, they spoke to each other in hushed voices, not wanting for the others to hear them.

"Hey Lil? Are you really okay? I know you don't really like to talk about your feelings but…" Mimi started. Lilly was silent for a moment, but decided it was better to answer.

"Honestly, no. I'm really scared, and I don't know what to do. I've lost family before, and It's scary when they just disappear out of nowhere."

"I know how you feel. Even if you tell yourself you wouldn't mind, it still scares you." Ty said, eyes focused on something far away for a moment.

"I wish I could say I do too, but I haven't really experienced that. I was scared when I saw Lilly die, but I knew I would be dead soon too, and then, it didn't matter to much since I would see you again soon."

"Yeah." Lilly said, trying once more to get into her twins mind. This time, she was able to see what was going on, but she could not hear anything that was going on. Lilith was still in the woods. She could see perfectly as her twin looked through a few branches, only to see the school from a distance. Lilly gasped as she came out of her sisters mind. "Ty, you have the map up?" Lyra asked, looking back at the computer genius of the group.

"Yeah, you got a solid location?" Ty asked. looking up to the girl. Lilly looked at the map from street view, going around until she saw the side of the school her twin had been watching.

"There! She's watching from the trees facing that side of the building. I just checked!"

"Okay!" Ty said, cracking his knuckles as he zoomed out. Pressing a fer keys, he zoomed in on the woods closest to the area that Lilly had pointed at, going into street view again, he shifted the area they were watching until…

"There, that's where she is. I'm sure of it." The three friends closed the browser, Ty taking a picture of the screen before leaving, careful not to alert the others. Once outside the room, Ty took the lead, the girls following after as they ran to the exit of the school.

"Hey guys, I know this probably isn't the best time to mention it, but I have a bad feeling about this." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but this is Lilith we're talking about. We don't have much of a choice but to go and get her." Lilly responded.

"Besides, If they're gonna do anything to her, we need to get there before it happens, not after." Ty added.

"Just a little further!" Lilly pointed out as they approached the area. The three races through the bushes, but Lilith wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go." Mimi asked, panting.

"I don't know. She was right here, I know she was." Lilly answered. For a moment they sat there in silence. Lilly could feel a small tug in the back of her brain, and while it didn't concern her at first, it grew until she couldn't ignore it. Focusing in on the far less gentle tug, Lilly found that it was her sister trying to open the bond. Allowing her in once more, all she could feel from her sister was a deep pain in her head.

Lilly cried out as she fell on the ground, hissing as she tried to close her mind off to her sister, but it was all in vain. She was being forced here, and there was nothing that would solve that problem. It was slow, and blurry, but she watched as her sister opened her eyes to find John standing there, watching as she struggled.

"You both have gotten what you deserve now, isn't that right, Lilly?" He said, a knowing smirk on his face. It took a moment, but Lilly was able to force control of her sisters body for just long enough to speak.

"How dare you do this to us, to family." And then, the world went black, for not one, but both girls.


End file.
